


[ART] Let me tight this up for you

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corset, Lingerie, M/M, Polar Tang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: The prompt was “Law in a corset, maybe Kid tightening the ribbons up for him. Law blushing while Kid is smiling sadistically. Modern setting.”
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: KidLaw Exchange 2020





	[ART] Let me tight this up for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/gifts).



Law: You are enjoying this _too much_ , Eustass-ya.

Kid: Haha, you bet!


End file.
